Many vehicles have an instrument panel in which functional components of the vehicle are integrated such as, for example, display and control devices. Usually, the instrument panel also comprises ventilation slots through which cold or warm air is fed into the vehicle. For this purpose, suitable air ducts may be integrated in the instrument panel. Many instrument panels may be made completely from plastic material or they comprise a plastic support that is fastened to the vehicle structure of the vehicle. Instrument panels having foam bodies may be known.
For example, the printed publication EP 1 213 191 B1 describes an instrument panel having at least one contoured support from a plastic material and having a foam body provided on the contoured support. An air duct may be formed in the foam body and/or in the contoured support. The foam body is fastened as a prefabricated part directly on the contoured support.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.